The Only One
by Rae1
Summary: Yaoi and shounen-ai. Taito! Yeah, yeah, yeah.


Author's note: I am a Kensuke/Taito freak. I hate the girls on Digimon (for the most part, but not completely). Flame me if you want. I really don't care what you think of me personally, or of my opinions. The only thing I want to know is what: What do you think of my ficcie?  
  
Warning: Yaoi and Shounen-ai. If anyone can tell me what a lemon is, and how to rate it, I'd appreciate it. I also would like to know if anyone can tell me what other terms normally are associated with yaoi, or even non-yaoi fics. I should probably have done my research before, but I don't always think before I type. Sorry.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the characters, the original idea for the show, or anything else that belongs to Bandai or Fox. I don't intend to offend anyone, but you have been warned of the content. Read at your own risk. Thank you, and come again.  
  
A/N/Two: Sorry about the structural form of the lyrics. There was no puncuation in the CD jacket, so I couldn't really find a way to separate the lines. I just wrote it the best I could.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Author: Rae  
Title: Only One  
Song: Only One by Lifehouse (from No name face)  
Content: Taito/Yamachi  
  
  
  
[She's got a pretty smile  
It covers up the poison that she hides  
She walks around in circles inside my head  
waiting for a chance to break me, a chance to   
take me down]  
  
Mimi and Sora were whispering, out of earshot of the other digi-destined. The original Chosen Children had returned on an invite of the new heroes. It was a Saturday, and they had all decided to have a picnic. Mimi had returned to visit, and had joined them.  
  
Koushiro and Miyako were arguing over something on his laptop. Taichi was talking to Daisuke, who was staring hard at Hikari and Takeru. Ken, the former Digimon Kaiser, and Jyou were discussing some new medical treatment. Iori and Armadillomon were drinking prune juice in the shade of a tree, and  
watching the others. Yamato had escaped a while ago, and could be heard in the distance on his harmonica.  
  
Sora nodded and walked away from Mimi to Taichi. She took his arm and pulled him away from the new keeper of Courage. When they were out of sight of the others, she stopped him and pulled his head down. He was so surprised that it was several seconds before he could pull away. She looked up at him hopefully, then frowned at the look of guilt and pity on his face.  
  
"I thought that if I approached you, then we could stop playing games. But it hasn't been a game, has it? You don't like me that way, do you?" He shook his head, a compassionate smile on a face that had matured much since their time in the Digital World. He was still an exciteable and somewhat recklless  
teen, but he had also learned caution and consideration.  
  
"I've been trying to find a way to tell you, but it's really hard. I tried to love you, Sora. The feelings not there. You're like a sister to me. You're my best friend, and always will be, if you can forgive me for not telling you sooner. I'll be here for you forever, but never like that. I'm so sorry, Sora-chan. So very sorry."  
  
"Oh, I bet you are." Her voice was cold and threatening. "You'll be even sorrier, when everyone figures out why you aren't in love with me. When did you plan on telling the rest of the digi-destined that you were gay, Taichi? Tomorrow, next week? Never? I've known, and so has Mimi, and soon, so will everyone else. And then what will your precious Yama think of you then?"  
  
"What do you want, Sora? Or is this just your revenge for unrequited love? Do I even have a choice now, or did I make it when I turned you down?" HIs voice was full of controlled fury. Another sign of his maturity. Before, he probably would have struck her with the amount of anger that coursed through  
him.  
  
"We we go back, tell the rest that you have finally realized how much you love me. Matt won't care, he loves Mimi. None of the others will ever know, so none can ever hate you."  
  
[Now I see this burden you gave me  
is too much to carry too much to bury inside]  
  
He bowed his head. Maybe if he hadn't loved his longtime nemesis turned friend so much, he could have loved Sora like she had wanted. Now he had a choice of losing him one way or another. To have him hate him, or to have him as a friend, never to know of his true feelings.  
  
He was going to lose this war, no matter what, it seemed. "Let's go back to the others. They'll have figured it out by now, so it will be pretty easy to announce our relationship." He looked at her retreating back with a feeling akin to hatred, before pushing it away, into the corner of his heart to be dealt with later.  
  
Yamato watched as Tai and Sora came back from their rendesvous in the woods. Sora looked smug and self-satisfied. Tai looked contemplative and thoughtful. Mimi smiled an approval at Sora before shifting her gaze to him. The look she gave him chilled his blood for some reason. She was looking at him like he  
was a piece of cake she was about to dive into.  
  
Daisuke, having tried and failed to hold a conversation with Hikari while T.K. was around, went to his idol. He asked the older boy a question, to which his only response was a shake of his head and a small smile. Then the brunette looked up at Matt, and for just a second his eyes warmed. The little flame died when Sora took his arm.  
  
"Everyone, can I get your attentions? Taichi would like to tell us all something. So, please listen. Go ahead." Matt felt disgusted at her for her obvious flirting and pride. She had finally hooked him. The musician felt sick for a moment, befoe shaking it off to hunger.  
  
Tai looked at his little sister, and Kari smiled reassuringly. She didn't like the thought of Sora and Tai together, but, if they were in love *which I doubt* then she would be happy for him. Even if it meant putting up with a snobbish, snooty, self-centered witch who didn't care for anyone but herself. Kari did not like the older girl, but she had kept it hidden because she was a good friend to her brother.  
  
Then Kari noticed the anger, and the inner struggle between confusion and confession. Imperceptibly, she gave him wink. He caught the signal and realized that he hadn't fooled her.   
  
Yamato glanced between brother and sister, watching as understanding and love became a beacon of light. Taichi squared his shoulders and faced the rest of the group. HIs chin was tilted at a stubborn and cocky angle. Some things and some people never changed.   
  
"Guys, I've tried to deny it. I've tried to hide it, but it isn't right to keep secrets from your best friends. I haven't always told you guys everything, and I'm sorry." He laughed and looked at Sora mockingly. "I  
seem to be saying that a lot today. Anyways, here goes, and you guys can hate me for this, or you can accept me. "  
  
Sora glared at him, knowing that he was about to let it out. No more blackmail. No way of ever winning him or tying him to her. "He's gay. He likes guys. He finds them sexier and more of a turn-on than girls. So, all of you who thought he was your friend, and I mean the boys, try to take a guess at how many times he's checked you out."   
  
Jaws dropped and eyes sped back-and-forth between the two former best friends.  
  
[I guess you're the only one that nobody changes  
I guess you're the only one left standing when   
everything else goes down]  
  
Tai looked at Matt for a moment, noting the shock on his face. Then he looked at Hikari and Daisuke, the two who looked up to him the most. His sister had on a sad little smile. She had known, and accepted him, but she knew that the others would have a hard time accepting it. If they ever did.  
  
Daisuke was looking at him out of narrowed eyes. The older boy lookied back at Yamato, whose expression was closed off. Their eyes met, one broken-hearted, and the other unreadable.  
  
[You're still the only one  
You're still the only one]  
  
The leader of the original eight turned and ran away, his feet carrying him quickly to the nearest gate home. Behind him, nobody said a word. Ken walked slowly after him. Over his shoulder, he threw a quiet, "Everyone deserves to be forgiven, at least once, for the people they were, or the people they  
are."  
  
Miyako and Daisuke shook themselves out of their stupors to follow him. She went a few feet away from the rest, stopped, and turned to stand in front of the former keeper of the crest of love. Without a word, she did what  
Taichi wouldn't bring himself to. She drew back her hand and hit the other girl. "You held the power of love, and used it to fight evil. The only thing you couldn't fight was the evil in you. You don't deserve to hold it anymore."  
  
Yamato sat with Mimi, Sora, Izzy, Jou, T.K, and Kari in the food court of the mall. The youngest two were engrossed in quiet conversation. Koushiro and Jyou were talking about something they had emailed each other. Mimi and Sora were discussing the latest fashion. They were laughing and jokings as if Taichi hadn't been outed and ran away the day before.   
  
[It's all sahllow and all so appealing  
I'm up to my ankles adn I'm stil drowning   
Anyway in a sea of sarcastic faces adn familiar places]  
  
Mimi looked up at him and smiled sweetly, her expression happy and open. Including the hint of aggravation that he hadn't heard her question. It disappeared quickly behind a mask of kindness, but he had seen it. Normally, he ignored the emotions behind the eyes of his companions. The only one he  
had ever really searched had been Taichi's.   
  
Taichi.  
  
He couldn't stop worrying about him. He had looked at Hikari questioningly when she first met up with them. She had shrugged, and said quietly, for him only, "He's had better days. Like the ones when he was running for his life from psyochotic dark masters."  
  
Sora had quickly started talking loudly and gaily, mostly to cover for the silence that Tai normally filled. All except for Mimi and Sora were silently wishing that things could be the same that they had been two days before. A return to innocence, in a way. Before they knew how much their leader had changed.  
  
Changed? Or stayed the same?  
  
[Where everything looks quite the same here   
It's all confusingly amusing  
bitter and tainted the picture you painted to me]  
  
How many the times over the years had he and Taichi been together, and Yamato would look up, and the other boy would be watching him. And how many times, having been caught, would Tai blush and cover it by teasing him about his hair, or his clothes.   
  
And how many times would Matt look at his best friend, and not look away? How many times did he look at Taichi in his sleep, or pick up his goggles and not want to let go? When had he stopped? And why? Who had changed?  
  
Sora said something that sent Mimi, Jyou, and Izzy into fits of giggles. Takeru and HIkari looked up with slight smiles. They were all still the same. Koushiro the computer geek, Jyou who wanted to be a doctor. Mimi, who still thought that everything revolved around fashion. And Sora. Lovable Sora who was shallow and cared so much for others, that she would put her happiness before anyone elses.  
  
Takeru, the hopeful, and Hikari, the light. Possibly the only two who hadn't abandoned Taichi, except for Miyako, Daisuke, and Ken, who had made their support public. Matt stood up suddenly. "Hikari, can I talk to you? Please?"  
  
[I guess you're the only one that nobody changes  
I guess you're the only one left standing   
When everything else goes down  
  
You're still the only one who will never change faces  
I guess your'e the only one left standing when everthing   
else goes down]  
  
Hikari stood patiently while Yamato paced in front of her. Back and forth, back and forth. "Why didn't he tell me? I was supposed to have been his friend, dammit. Why couldn't he trust me?"  
  
She opened her mouth to respond, but he cut her off. "As if I'm as shallow and conniving as that bitch! Who the hell did he think was, not telling me. He should have know better. I may once have been his enemy, or at least his rival, but people change! We don't try to kill each other anymore. We'd given up the constant arguing and punching contests. Why didn't he tell me?"  
  
"Because of all the people to tell that you're gay, it's hardest to tell the person that you're in love with, Yama. I won't apologize. I've done that too much already and it's starting to ring hollow. I'm not sorry for what I am, or who I love, and I don't regret it." Taichi stepped out of the shadows, his eyes red and puffy, but the stubborness still in his chin.  
  
[Just 'cause it's all in your head  
doesn't mean it has to be in mine  
Don't believe what you said Still can't get it  
out of my mind]  
  
Taichi looked at his love and inwardly cringed. He looked at Hikari, not wanting to see the hate and revulsion on the other's face. She smiled at him and gave him a hug. With a final squeeze, she left them alone of the sidewalk in front of the mall where Matt had dragged her to rage.  
  
"I couldn't tell you, because I knew you'd hate me. Yeah, we're great friends now, but there's alwasy this...tension between us. We ignore it and pretend it doesn't exist, but it's there."  
  
Yamato looked at him and met his eyes for the barest of seconds before turning away. "What was I supposed to think, Tai? You blurt it out in front of everybody, then you run off. Tell me how was I supposed to respond, or act, or say anything?"  
  
The brunette laughed dryly. "You were supposed to smile and tell me that you love me, then jump into my arms to live happily ever after." The blond turned around with wide eyes. "That was my fondest wish anyways. I had two choices. Tell everyone. Or pretend to be in love with Sora for the rest of my life.  
This was a lot easier. I'd rather be honest that live a lie forever. I had planned on telling everyone eventually, anyway."  
  
[I've tried to find myself in approval  
I've already been there   
Already done that]  
  
"At least now, you know how everyone will react. It's over and done. No going back, only forward." Yamato added softly. The other nodded.  
  
[It got me nowhere   
It brought me nothing   
but a good place to hide and No one to   
confide in now]  
  
"And now I find who my real friends are. No more hiding, no more games. Just the real deal. Or nothing and nobody. Hikari will always love me. Takeru loves her enough to try to accept me. Miyako, well, she deserves the crest of love. And Ken figures that he's done worst things than I could ever do. Daisuke thinks it's great, because now he says that I'm not perfect, he might be able to best me, so, all that leaves is: you, Jyou, Koushiro, Iori, and my parent's. Sora and Mimi can burn in hell, for all I care right now."  
  
[I guess you're the only one that  
nobody changes   
I guess you're the only one who will never  
change faces  
I guess you're the only one...]  
  
Yamato looked at him for a moment. "They don't hate you. They feel hurt that you didn't tell anyone sooner. That you didn't trust us."  
  
"And for that, I will say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I was too scared to tell you. The keeper of courage, scared. Of you."  
  
"Did you ever think, Tai-chan, that if you had ever said anything, I might have understood?"  
  
"Only in my dreams. In my dreams, you love me, too." A tear slipped down his tanned cheek.   
  
"In all my life, everythings changed drastically. My parent's divorced, I lost my brother. I find him only to find us stuck in another world. Then we're kicked out of the Digital World, only to be replaced by another group. My worst enemy becomes my best friend, then he becomes the only person in the world who has never really changed. "  
  
Taichi looked at him as one lean hand wiped the tear away. "You are the only one who has never stopped loving me, and berating me. You are the only one who saw under my mask when even my beloved brother could not. You're the only one I will ever love so much, that I want to keep changing with, for every change brings me closer to you. Ai shiteru, Yagami Taichi. Forever."   
**************************************************************  
  
  
  
I hope you all enjoyed that. 


End file.
